


How To Make Kankri Vantas Shut Up

by commaAbuser



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Ass Play, BDSM, Ball Gag, Begging, Blackrom, Bodily Fluids, Bulges and Nooks, Celibacy, Chastity Device, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sensation Play, Spanking, kanloz, kurkri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:49:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commaAbuser/pseuds/commaAbuser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are Kankri Vantas and you receive a note. It reads:</p>
<p>“I'M BLACK AS MOTHERFUCKING PITCH FOR YOU AND AFTER LONG THOUGHT, I FINALLY REALIZED THERE IS A WAY FOR ME TO GET WHAT I WANT AND FOR YOU TO STAY TRUE TO YOUR CELIBACY VOWS. WHAT AWAITS YOU IS BEAUTIFUL AND WICKED BLACK SUFFERING. IF YOU FIND THIS TRIGGERING, MEET ME TONIGHT WHEN THE SUN SETS, AT THE LARGE TREE ON THE CLIFFS OVERLOOKING THE BEACH.”</p>
<p>Out of curiosity and a desire to schoolfeed Kurloz about triggers, you go to the meeting location. Kurloz is sitting under the tree, his normally tall and imposing form made friendly from the way he's seated, completely relaxed. You go to open your mouth as you sit next to him but without even looking at you yet, he's handing you another note. </p>
<p>“I WILL NOW SHOW YOU THE MOST MIRTHFUL MOTHERFUCKING ITEMS I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU. IF YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED AFTER YOU SEE THEM, THEN STAY, IF YOU DON’T LIKE THEM, LEAVE.”</p>
<p>You decide to stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Make Kankri Vantas Shut Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yup, wrote this when I was still new to fanfiction and all, I'm not sure about the tags, I'm never sure about tags, so if you find something that you think I need to tag, please let me know I'm more than willing to do that. Thanks!

You are Kankri Vantas and you receive a note. It reads:

“I'M BLACK AS MOTHERFUCKING PITCH FOR YOU AND AFTER LONG THOUGHT, I FINALLY REALIZED THERE IS A WAY FOR ME TO GET WHAT I WANT AND FOR YOU TO STAY TRUE TO YOUR CELIBACY VOWS. WHAT AWAITS YOU IS BEAUTIFUL AND WICKED BLACK SUFFERING. IF YOU FIND THIS TRIGGERING, MEET ME TONIGHT WHEN THE SUN SETS, AT THE LARGE TREE ON THE CLIFFS OVERLOOKING THE BEACH.”

Out of curiosity and a desire to schoolfeed Kurloz about triggers, you go to the meeting location. Kurloz is sitting under the tree, his normally tall and imposing form made friendly from the way he's seated, completely relaxed. You go to open your mouth as you sit next to him but without even looking at you yet, he's handing you another note. 

“I WILL NOW SHOW YOU THE MOST MIRTHFUL MOTHERFUCKING ITEMS I HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU. IF YOU ARE STILL INTERESTED AFTER YOU SEE THEM, THEN STAY, IF YOU DON’T LIKE THEM, LEAVE.”

You decide to stay.

Kurloz looks at you with a slight smile, then unfolds a large black blanket. He lays out three items and places notes next to them. His gestures are polite and even kind. There is nothing but joy in his eyes. You are not very soothed by this, but you walk over to inspect the items.

The first item is a small gold bell. 

The note under it reads, “RING ME IF YOU WANT ME TO EASE UP. DROP ME IF YOU WANT TO END THE SESSION.”

The second item is an honest to gog highblood-purple ball gag.

The note under it reads, “TO SHUT YOU THE FUCK UP, MOTHERFUCKER.”

The next item is some strange contraption you aren't familiar with, but Kurloz’s note explains it.

“THIS IS A TROLL CHASTITY DEVICE, WHILE WEARING IT, YOU CAN'T USE YOUR BULGE OR NOOK FOR SEXUAL PURPOSES AND CAN'T ACHIEVE ORGASM.”

You look at Kurloz and open your mouth, but he’s ready, he shoves another card in your hand.

“IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE, STRIP ALL THE WAY DOWN, PUT ON THE DEVICES, AND TAKE HOLD OF THE BELL. IF YOU DECIDE TO PUT ON THE CHASTITY DEVICE, I WILL ASK THAT YOU CONTINUE TO WEAR IT AFTER THIS SESSION OUT OF BLACK DEVOTION TO ME.”

You're honestly dumbfounded, yet, you're pulling off your sweater, unzipping and sliding out of your pants, kicking your shoes off, and shoving this strange device in places no one has touched in a long time. Nothing about this situation so far actually seems shocking other than the fact that Kurloz is black for you. In fact, that he has showed consideration for your chastity makes you fairly giddy for some reason and is possibly the only reason that you’ve agreed to this. You smile as you lock the chastity device into place. You gasp, it may be a chastity device but it makes you uncomfortably aware of your genitals. It’s far too late to back out now, and you realize you may have not considered the more permanent ramifications of accepting the device into your body the way you have. You admit that you were actually excited by this idea. Kurloz watches you, smug, suave, absolutely gorgeous. You get on with the process despite your nerves and put in the ball gag and latch it before you realize that this chastity device is making you throb and the gag tastes very strange. Your eyes widen and water up as your mouth, nook, and bulge are set on fire with a throbbing tingling sensation. Kurloz hands you another card.

“THE DEVICES ARE NOT WITHOUT THORNS. YOUR SUFFERING WILL BE COMPLETE. NOW GET ON YOUR HANDS AND KNEES.”

As you kneel down and get into position, you remember to grab the bell. You’re panting a little, trying to figure out why the gag and plugcage device are making you feel so enflamed and hot. Kurloz circles around you, you can only see his feet. You find yourself drawn to watching his movements. You're blushing and sweating a little from the strange sensations caused by the gag and chastity device. They've been coated in a substance both irritating and arousing, you decide. You can't forget their presence. Something about this sends a delicious shiver through your body and you realize that you'd be hard and fully unsheathed if you could get that way. Instead, your nook and bulge swell around the device and it becomes more uncomfortable. The restriction on your bulge sends a lightning streak of pain up your posture pole. You make a stifled mewling sound.

You feel Kurloz’s hands against your ass. He's gentle. He's just touching and stroking so light, so soft. You coo a bit at the careful attention until he delivers a hard smack, first to one cheek, then the other. You yelp at each one behind your gag, your blood pusher thunders in your chest and you pull away from him a little. Kurloz alternates between this gentle stroking of your entire ass, the backs of your thighs, your lower back, and cruel, powerful slaps and smacks on those areas until you are inflamed and flinching. Yet every painful action is magnifying your pleasure and you're regretting your celibacy vow. Completely. Your bulge wants out and the constant throb and pulse of your bulge and nook are reminding you every time that Kurloz touches you, that you are, actually, really really enjoying this. You wince a little in pain as your bulge thrashes inside the device and can’t find an escape.

There is a pause in the action and you're panting, catching your breath. You've begun to drool and you are watching your drool drip onto the blanket below you. Then the smacks Kurloz is delivering come even more ruthlessly than before on your ass and upper thighs, raising white hot welts. Everything stings and electric-like feeling empties your mind with each blow. Tears well up in your eyes. But you can take it, you won’t back out though part of you internally is screaming. It hurts but the throb in your bulge and nook are very real. Kurloz keeps pausing, and then you realize, there's a very pleasant sensation on your asshole. You squirm. He's breathing on it, and it's contracting and releasing hungrily. You blush again, all of this was completely unexpected, you've never thought of that area or played with it before, that's not to say that you weren’t aware that some trolls enjoy that sort of thing.

But then his deft fingers, slick with some kind of wetness are circling your asshole. You can't think. You groan, loud and full mouthed around your gag. You're embarrassed at how your back arches, welcoming him. He blows again, and the liquid around your ass feels frigid, and then hot, too hot, painful. You start to scream a little, but he couples this sensation to delicate pleasurable touches on your raised welts. You're left there for a moment, pondering his velvet touches on your injured flesh as your engorged asshole cries for attention and you're mewling desperately. He can't hear it, but you're muttering curses behind the gag. You're grateful no one can hear it. It’s definitely offensive.

A card drops in front of you.

“NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU BEG ME, I WILL NEVER FUCK YOUR ASS. I WILL NEVER PENETRATE YOU. BUT YOU WILL BEG FOR ME TO DO IT. YOUR TORTURE WON'T END UNTIL YOU BEG FOR ME TO FUCK YOU IN YOUR ASS. NOW SIT UP AND ON THE TOPS OF YOUR FEET FOR ME.”

You want to laugh a little, you're feeling slightly delirious, the blood has rushed to your head. You're glad to sit up until you realize you feel a lot more exposed this way and the feeling of your welted ass on the backs of your heels isn't exactly pleasant, neither is this swollen pulsing shamefully needy throb your asshole is giving you. You have to stop thinking of yourself though, because you notice that Kurloz in front of you us not wearing his shorts and his huge purple bulge is unsheathed and winding around, searching for something to penetrate. 

You make a soft ‘oh’ sound behind your gag. Kurloz is truly impressive. Kurloz winks at you and then pulls out a tiny jar of a sticky yellow substance and a brush. He paints your nipples with the substance and then tucks it away behind him, and you almost don't expect it to cool and then burn, but it does. You squeal a little, your abs tensing, your bulge and asshole twitching uselessly. You can feel the pump of your bloodpusher everywhere. Your eyes roll back in your head and then forward, drool drops over your chin, you watch Kurloz’s bulge pulse in response to your reaction, and he brings forward a chained pair of nipple clamps and puts them on your nipples. This is fine. If anything, this makes you feel a little better and more alert. You'd smile maybe, but you can't, you gurgle in your throat. This moment is when you realize that you actually do feel black towards him too, and it surprises you. There's no pretending when playing like this, everything is laid bare exposing the truth of your nature. Your eyes are starry as you look at him. He smirks as much as he can and toys with his bulge with one hand as he reaches forward and tugs on your nipple chain. 

Oh fuck… you cry out, muted, your arms go forward and catch you as you bend. Your head hangs. Shockwaves of pain followed by pleasure rock you and find lodging at the base of your spine. The bell resounds a little by accident, you having lost control of it as it rolls out of your left hand. Kurloz paps you all sweet and pale around your face and horns, until you look up. Questioningly he waves his thumb up and then down, up and down. You sit back upright, ass against heels, and you grab the bell again. With your right hand, you indicate a thumbs up. You’re blushing.

Much softer this time, he gives tiny tugs to the chain attached to the clamps while you watch him touch himself. You notice you're dripping red goo everywhere despite being caged up. You're starting to feel very full of genetic material, and everything between your legs is throbbing. You groan with need. Kurloz attaches a weight to your chain. Now every motion you make is causing the nipple clamps to move. You feel hot on your face, you can feel the sweat dripping there, at your temples, down your neck. You can't stop staring at Kurloz’s bulge. You want him. He's stroking himself, moving his hips and slender waist so beautifully, you can imagine how it would feel to have his bulge smothering yours, to have him in your mouth, in your nook, even in your ass. You flush again, solidly to the tips of your ears and spreading down your chest, you shake your head and keen a little behind the gag, your movements causing the tug on your nipples to send lightning through you in waves, most of them centered around your swollen encaged genitals.

Kurloz watches you, a self satisfied smile plastered on his painted face, and still pleasuring himself, as you rock back and forth slightly, eager to create that sensation in your nipples that links to your nook and bulge and asshole. Kurloz’s eyes widen and close as he watches you, and you can see his smile spreading wider, straining the limits of the stitches on his mouth. It’s obvious that he likes to see you in a state of desperation.

Kurloz comes forward and reaches between your legs, coming so close to you that his long bulge is smacking around obscenely as it tries to grip your thigh. You moan at its chilly temperature and the feel of its slick slime dripping down your inner thigh. It’s so close, but so far away. You can just imagine it making contact with your bulge though, and that thought sends shivers all over you. 

Kurloz taps and rubs on your aching asshole in a rhythm, and it's just enough that you're full on moaning. You had no idea something like this would feel so good. Kurloz’s other hand tends to himself in that same rhythm, and you're watching as his genetic material is oozing slowly from the tip of his bulge, you salivate and growl hungrily, drool dripping down the front of your body. You've never once wanted someone to fuck your ass but you definitely want Kurloz to do it. You're shaking everywhere, keening, purring, mournful chitters coming from your throat at the tension in your body. The only place you don't feel full is your ass. Having the rim of it stroked is sending shivers up your posture pole with a startling amount of need. You want to be filled, completely stuffed with Kurloz’s thick long bulge. The memory of it touching your thigh sends tremors through you.

Before you know it, you're begging behind your gag. You're begging and pleading with Kurloz to fuck you, fuck your ass, fuck your ear, fuck your fucking eyeball, you don't care… 

You hear his muffled laugh and he pushes you onto your hands and knees again and gets behind you. You're arching your back like a cat, you want him inside of you. It's profane the way the nipple clamps sway and send sensations right into your captive nook and bulge. He slaps your ass and you moan but you don't back away. You're still arched, all taut and shaking and primed for his entry even though you know he said he won't do it, you're beyond logic and reason at this point. You're still begging and swearing behind your gag. He smacks your already sore ass again and again, and each time you cry out and arch back towards him as if he were thrusting his bulge into your painfully full nook. But he's not, he's not even touching you other than to administer pain. You can hear him, breathing ragged and the loud wet smacks of himself masturbating his bulge at full speed behind you. You lament, you're crying, hot tears stream down your face. The sound of Kurloz masturbating and the feeling of his cold juices dripping onto the hot sore flesh of your ass is too much for you. But you don't dare drop the bell, you don't want to drop the bell. You never want to drop the bell. You just want him to fill you full of his bulge and nice cold material.

You feel more splashes of his cool liquid on your back and ass, even dripping down your asshole as he reaches forward and pulls your hair, yanking your head back, your body forced into more tension. You sniffle, and feel the refreshing night air on the hot tears on your face. Your nipple chain pulls down and sends a huge hot throb through all your parts. You can feel Kurloz shaking, his thighs now pressed against the back of yours, his hand struggling to keep entwined in your hair, until finally his orgasm comes in icy waves across your entire back, ass, and thighs. Even after he's done coming, he gives your head several good painful yanks. You're making strange needy crying sounds, still trying to back your ass up against him. The temperature of his material is incredibly soothing to you, it seems to wipe away all the uncomfortable throbbing heat from that substance he smeared on you and the weals his hits formed on your backside. 

He lets go of your hair and you're finally allowed to drop your head,and you're shaking, your breathing is ragged. You're twitching and your blood pusher is making thunder in your ears. You're completely covered in his genetic material, which is unfortunately heating up due to your body temperature and you’re becoming increasingly agitated and upset. You can see purple dripping everywhere on the blanket below you, he’s made a complete mess all over you. Another card is placed in front of your face as you feel something delicate and soft like a blanket or plush towel dragging across your back. 

“THE ONLY SOUND I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU ONCE I REMOVE YOUR GAG IS FOR YOU TO BEG ME TO DO THIS AGAIN. IF YOU CAN'T ENDURE IT AGAIN, DO NOT BEG. KEEP YOUR CHASTITY DEVICE IN PLACE AND SEEK ME WHEN YOU ARE READY. ♤”

He is cleaning you off so gently, then urges you with his soft gloved hands to sit up, where he takes off your nipple clamps and gag. His large slanted eyes are now relaxed and heavily lidded. You chitter behind closed teeth and lean in to nuzzle him. He accepts you into his arms and strokes and paps at your horns, face, and neck. You relax as he massages the tension out of the uninjured parts of your back before reaching around and wrapping you in the blanket and picking you up. You fold into yourself, staring up at his serene face. He takes you down to the beach and holds you with your back to his chest. Slowly the pain and discomfort of the chastity device wears off. There's only the crash of the waves and the sound of your blood pusher and his. You hear him heave a long closed mouth sigh. He starts to purr, papping you a bit and your heart soars at the decidedly sweet and pale interaction and you chirp in response, your eyelids heavy, your muscles finally going blissfully limp. You would do this again, definitely. Again and again and again.

 

FINALLY SOME MOTHERFUCKING SILENCE. HONK. :o)


End file.
